The Cabin
The Cabin Is The Nineteenth Episode of season 1 Plot Eric And The Gang Go To The Cabin For Spring Break Meanwhile Lois goes on a date with Stevie in the forest and Peter comes along,but they get lost. Liz,Gracie and Eric thinks Jason is around the cabin to kill them Script Eric:Come on gang! The cabin is back! Stevie:I can't wait to hunt down a wild coyote! ROAR! Lois:The coyote will eat you. I bet you taste like an angel. Gracie:You guys are so CUTE!! Peter:Yeah. Love.. Liz:I'm here for the lake! Stevie:We'll see you guys! Lo and I are going on a date in the forest! Lois:Come on Sweetie Stevie! (They walk off in the woods) Peter:I just want to see a real date.. Liz:Oh Peter..You have me. Peter:Nah. I'm following them! (Follows Lois and Stevie) Liz:.. Gracie:Come on Liz,you can hang with us! (Puts her arm around Eric) Eric:(Blushes) Yes. We can! Oh! Goodness. Gracie:(Walks into the cabin) David (Eric's dad): Okay guys,we're going to go fishing by the lake. Linda: (Eric's mom):Bye guys! Liz:Bye! (They all walk in the cabin) Eric:I'm bored already. Gracie:Agreed. Liz:Let's go in the big room. That's close to fun. (They all play games) (The forest) Stevie:So.. before we move on to eat our food and set out tent.. um.. (Leans in to kiss her) Lois:(Leans in to kiss him) The bag:AW GROSS! Stevie and Lois:AHHH! Lois:(Punches the bag and opens it) Peter:(Gets out of the bag) OWW!! Stevie and Lois:PETER?! Peter:Sup? Lois:Where's the tent?! Why are you here?! Peter:It was taking up the room! And plus,I must see true love,I MUST KNOW THE ANSWERS! Stevie:I'll give you some answers (Tackles him) Lois:OH MY GOD!! I forgot to bring my camera! GET HIM,BABY! (The cabin) Eric:So.. then Andre had a crush on J- (All the lights turn off) All:AHHH!! Liz:There has to be a light in here! (Removes the curtain) Jason:(Looks in the window) All:AHHHHH!!!! (Runs off) Eric:I'll lock the doors! I have the keys! (Locks the doors) (A scream is let out) Eric:WHAT WAS THAT?! Gracie:I'm scared! Liz:That's mom! Mom:AHHHH! I got a bite! (Reels in the fish) Eric:I'M SAVING MOM! Gracie:We can't! We'll die! Liz:Yeah! Come back! (The forest) Stevie:It's a horrible date.. Lois:Baby..Just blame dimwit! Peter:I'm not a dimwit! I'm just a bit slow! Stevie:Hey Peter..Is the football still in there? Peter:Y-yeah. Why? Stevie:Let's play some catch! (Peter and Stevie play catch) Lois:Can I play? Stevie:C'mon! (They all play catch) Lois:Yay! This is fun! (Throws the football at Peter's stomach) YES! Stevie:Meh. Well. Let's go back! (Walks off) Peter:(On the ground) Good.. Idea.. (Gets up) Lois:(Walks off also) (The cabin) (The 3 of them comes out with armor on) Eric:LET'S GET HIM! (They all run out and push Jason into the water and see Mom sleeping,they think she's dead,Jason starts to come back up,They all run back in) Gracie:THAT WAS CRAZY! Liz:I hear him coming! RUN! (They all hide) Jason:(Comes in) Kids? Eric:Dad? Liz;Dad?! Gracie:Mr. Lange!! (They run out and hugged him) Liz:We thought you were Jason! Gracie:Yeah! Eric:But what about Mom? The chainsaw.. the MASK! Dad:The mask is to protect my face from the tree bark. The chainsaw is to cut that big tree to make a tire swing. Mom's alseep. All:Oh.. ..Um.. Sorry for pushing you. (Forest) Lois:We've been walking in circles for HOURS. Stevie:My gps says to go straight! Peter:Let's go that way! (Outside of the cabin) Dad:(Sawing tree) Stevie,Lois,Peter:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! JASON!!!!!! Peter:Get lost again? Stevie:GOOD IDEA! (They all run back in the forest,and get lost,again) (End credits) Trivia *This Episode Premired a month after the last episode *The Cabin Makes Its Second Apperance *Peter is still sad after the events of A Christmas Story He falls in love with Abby in Season 2 and becomes crazier and happier. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes